Secret Love
by PurpleGyu
Summary: "Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tidak bisa mamilikimu." Kyungsoo / Bad Summary / Yaoi / HanSoo or LuMin? / slight! ChanBaek, KaiHun, etc. / RnR pls.


_**HanSoo Fanfiction**_

 _ **By: Kyungsoo's Noona**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Secret Love**_

 _ **Cast: Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok and Other**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Sad, EYD gk sesuai, OOC, etc.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Diclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan punya saya, saya Cuma pinjem nama aja. Tapi story punya saya ya.**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **.**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sudah saatnya orang-orang untuk pulang mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu kini masih sibuk didapur salah satu café yang cukup terkenal dikota Seoul ini. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mencoba resep barunya. Tugasnya sebagai juru masak di café tempatnya bekerja mengharuskannya bisa membuat resep-resep masakan baru yang bisa menarik perhatian bagi pengunjung café. Dan Kyungsoo yang memang hobi sekali memasak dengan senang hati membuatnya.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya, tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. Tak jarang seseorang itu tersenyum karna tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu ketika namja itu mencoba masakannnya yang dirasanya _mungkin_ kurang pas.

Menurutnya, Kyungsoo itu anak yang gigih sekali kalau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia akan mengerjakannya dengan setulus hati, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang mungkn sudah lelah.

Saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan masakannnya, seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo itupun menghampiri namja itu.

" _Wah_ , sepertinya enak Kyung." Ucapnya yang tiba disamping namja itu. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada sang pemilik café tempatnya bekerja itu yang sekaligus juga kakak kelasnya dulu semasa Senior High School. Minseok namanya. Orangnya baik. Ramah terhadap siapapun, minseok juga suka menolong sahabatnya. Pembawaannya yang dewasa membuatnya gampang disukai orang-orang disekitarnya. Minseok juga yang memberikan Kyungsoo pekerjaan saat Kyungsoo tidak tau harus bekerja dimana, Kyungsoo yang hanya tinggal sendirian ditengah hiruh pikuknya kota Seoul karna kedua orang tuanya tinggal dibusan. Lalu Minseok datang menarkannya pekerjaan, yang kebetulan Minseok memang membutuhkan seorang juru masak di café nya. Kebetulan Kyungsoo yang memang jago sekali masak, jadi tanpa ragu menawarkan pekerjaan itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih kepada Minseok yang mau memberinya pekerjaan. Kyungsoo memang bukan orang berada, dia berasal dari keluarga biasa dengan penghasilan yang rata-rata saja. Kyungsoo pindah ke Seoul karna ia mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan sekolahnya diSeoul. Kyungsoo memang anak yang pintar hingga ia SMA sampai kuliah mendapat beasiswa.

Semasa SMA nya Kyungsoo punya beberpa teman yang sangat baik terhadapnya, ada Minseok yang satu tingkat diatasnya bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Dan yang satu angkatan dengannya ada Chen dan Lay, juga Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka semua adalah sahabat terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Walau diantara semua sahabatnya Kyungsoo mempunyai seseorang yang special dihatinya. Seseorang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Baekhyun , Chanyeol dan Chen. Bukan juga orang calm seprti minseok dan Lay. Seseorang yang cuek tapi sebenarnya perhatian. Seseorang yang slalu ada unntuk Kyungsoo. Menjadi sosok Hyung yang sangat Kyungsoo sayangi. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tak menyayangi sahabat sahabatnya yang lain. Hanya saja, untuk orang ini berbeda. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai saat orang itu memberinya perhatian lebih, Kyungsoo suka saat orang itu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang, memeluknya erat seakan enggan melepasnya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasa sebelumnya, rasa ingin selalu melihatnya, senyumnya perhatiannya, dan semua tentangnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoomulai merasa getaran getaran menyenangkan ketika berada didekat orang itu, getaran aneh yang mampu menggelitik seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dari dalam perutnya. Yang bisa Kyungsoo simpulkan, ia telah jatuh cinta.

Namun sayang, kenyataan pahit harus Kyungsoo terima karna ternyata orang yang disayanginya memiliki orang lain yang menjadi pemilik hatinya, bukan dirinya, bukan Kyungsoo tapi orang lain.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak mau membuat _Hyung tersayangnya_ itu kecewa. Dengan menahan sakit dihatinya, Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mengatakan kepada sang ' _Hyung'_ untuk mengejar cintanya. Dan dengan bahagia orang itu memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo.

' _Aku akan segera mengatakan perasaanku kepada Minseok, terimakasih adikku tersayang._ ' Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum palsunya. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, jika berkedip sekali saja mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Dengan tanpa berbalik lagi kepadanya, orang itu pergi membawa luka untuk Kyungsoo. Tanpa tau jika seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya itu menangis. Menangis karna dirinya.

"…Soo-ie? Kyungsoo?"

"Hey kau melamun?" ucap minseok melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap minseok lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak melamun Hyung." Sangkalnya membuat Minseok mencibir.

"Kalau kau tidak melamun kau tidak akan mengabaikanku huh." Ucap minseok kesal, seraya mengembungkan pipinya. Uhh kyiowo~ batin Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Hyung, daripada kita berdebat lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja. Ini sudah larut dan aku juga sudah lelah sekali. Kajja!" ajaknya menarik Minseok keluar dari dapur berjalan kearah ruang ganti. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hey aku pulang bersama Luhan, kau ikut kami saja ya Kyung?" tawar Minseok yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang naik bus saja Hyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan ge." Tolak Kyungsoo secara halus. Tidak mau membuat minseok tersinggung juga karna menolak tawarannya.

"Ini sudah larut Soo-ie, tidak baik untuk namja manis sepertimu pulang sendiri. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula kau sudah terlalu sering menolak untuk pulang bersama kami. Kau tidak menganggap kami ini Hyungmu lagi eoh?" minseok menampakan wajah sedihnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak juga kepada Hyungnya ini.

"AA-ahhh bukan seperti itu Hyung, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo. _'Karna itu menyakitiku, dengan melihat kebersamaan kalian hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin terluka.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudah sudah. Tidak ada alasan, kau pulang dengan kami oke." Minseok. Seraya menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari café.Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh Minseok. Karna menolak pun percuma.

Dan bisa Minseok lihat mobil Sang kekasih yang sudah terparkir didepan café nya, Minseok melambaikan tangannya menghampiri sang kekasih yang duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

"Hi Seokkie.. hi Soo-ie dongsaengku yang manis." Goda Luhan membuat Kyungsoo sebal. Dia itu tampan asal Luhan tau saja. Dan Kyungsoo tak suka dibilang manis-_-

"Hi Sayang.. Ayo pulang, dan antarkan anak keras kepala ini sampai dirumahnya." Minseok terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak terima.

"Tentu princess. Apapun untukmu." Gombalan murahan ala Luhan tak luput dari cibiran pihak ketiga diantara mereka. Huh kalau begini lebih baik Kyungsoo pulang sendiri saja.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu Soo-ie, kau jadi tambah jelek." Ledek Luhan sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya disusul Minseok yang duduk disebelahnya dan Kyungsoo dibangku penumpang. Luhan menjalankan kendaraan beroda empat itu meninggalkan pelataran café Minseok. Hanya terjadi keheningan didalam mobil, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan semuanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"Kalian ingin makan dulu?" tawar Luhan. Dibalas gelengan oleh Kyungsoo, karna memang Kyungsoo sudah makan malam.

"Aku mau pulang saja Han, aku sudah makan di café, dan aku juga masih ada yang harus kukerjakan dirumah. Jadi antarkan saja aku pulang lebih dulu. Setelah itu ajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin mencari udara segar, kulihat akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sedikit pemurung." Minseok agak mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kaliamat, walau sebenarnya percuma karna Kyungsoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Kau ada masalah Soo? Kau bisa cerita padaku atau Minseok jika memang punya masalah." Ucap Luhan sesekali menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakang lewat kaca spion diatasnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ge, Hyung. Jangan khawatir." Sangkal Kyungsoo. Dia memang tidak apa-apa, Minseok saja yang ada-ada saja.

"hey jangan bohong! Aku sering melihatmu melamun. Kau memikirkan apa?" Minseok bersikukuh. Dia yakin kok, dia sering melihat Kyungsoo melamun kalau sedang bekerja. Walau sibuk Minseok tetap memperhatikan para pekerjanya terutama Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung sungguh." Kyungsoo itu keras kepala. Kalau dia bilang tidak ya tidak. Minseok tau sekali soal itu, jadi minseok memilih diam dan tak bertanya lagi. Luhan juga focus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Hingga sampai Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya didepan rumah minimalis yang terlihat nyaman. Rumah Minseok.

"Sudah sampai, langsung tidur, jangan terlau dipaksakan untuk mengerjakan yang lain-lain jika kau sudah lelah." Ucap Luhan mengusap kepala Minseok dengan sayang, dibalas dengan senyum lembut Minseok.

"Tentu. Kau juga hati-hati. Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi. istirahatlah." Balas Minseok.

"Tentu sayangku, cintaku." Cup. Cup. Cup. Luhan memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi diwajah sang kekasih membuat sang empu kegelian.

"Yak yak berhenti Lu." Geram Minseok sebal sekaligus malu, aslinya dia suka sih kalau sudah dicum cium Luhan seperti itu kkkk~

"Baiklah-baiklah, selamat malam selamat tidur sayangku. Jangan Lupa mimpikan aku ya." Ucap Luhan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah minseok. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga kini bibir kedua sudah saling bertaut.

Mereka berdua seolah larut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa sadar kini ada yang melihat mereka dengan terluka. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya agar tidak mengganggu. Tapi yang ada malah hatinya semakin sakit.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat kedua orang didepannya melepas tautannya. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan menetralkan ekspresinya agar seperti biasa saja saat Minseok menoleh kearah belakang dengan wajah malu malunya, sedangkan Luhan sih biasa bisa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ahh Kyungsoo maaf kami kelepasan hehe." Minseok malu sekali rasanya bermesraan didepan orang lain seperti barusan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Minseok tidak munafik dia juga suka. Che.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihat semuanya kkk." Kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Minseok menghela nafasnya lega. Kyungsoo itu memang baik, tidak ember macam sahabat-sahabatnya yg lainnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pamit, kalian hati-hati lah dijalan." Minseok keluar dari mobil Luhan. Minseok melambaikan tangannya , sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik gerbang rumahnya.

Luhan menlehkan kepalanya kebelakang "Ayo pindah!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" beo Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan gemas juga.

"Pindah kedepan, kau fikir aku supirmu huh?"

"Baik-baik." Ucap Kyungsoo berpindah posisi menjadi disamping Luhan. "Sekarang ayao pulang aku lelah ge." Ucap Kyungsoo hampir seperti bisikkan. Kyungsoo tidak bohong, dia memang sangat lelah, terlebih hatinya. Setelah melihat pemandangan yang mapu membuat hatinya sakit, Kyungsoo bisa apa selain menghindar.

"Kau Sakit?" Tanya Luhan. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Kyungsoo, sedangkan satunya tetap focus menyetir.

"Ya.. Sakit sekali ge." Lirih Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan khawatir. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kanndungnya sendiri. Luhan menyayangi Kyungsoo sepenuh hatinya.

"Dimana yang sakit Soo-ie? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lemah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya enatah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir.

' _kenapa ini? Ada apa denganku?_ ' batinnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tetap focus pada jalanan didepannya. Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kini menatap jalanan diluar sana.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang ge. Aku lelah, aku butuh istirhat." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dan dapat Kyungsoo dengar Luhan berkata _'Baiklah.'_.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya.

Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis. Apalagi didepan Luhan. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga.

"Hey Kyungsoo kau yakin baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Melihat Kyungsoo yang memukul dadanya berkali-kali membuat Luhan semakin khwatir saja.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Aku ingin pulang saja ge. Antarkan aku pulang." Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Melawan Kyungsoo yang keras kepala Luhan yakin tidak akan bisa menang. Dengan terpaksa Luhan tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

' _Andai kau tau setiap rasa sakitku dikarenakan olehmu, apa kau akan sekhawatir ini? Apa kau masih akan peduli? Atau justru menjauhiku ge?'_ batin kyngsoo pilu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
